


Breaking the Law (with a volleyball)

by annoyedblueberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cartwheels, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I cannot tag, I talk too much about mackarels, Kidnapping, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, Oopsie moment, Playing vball in a sinister abandoned alleyway, Sarcastic Humour, Slow Romance, Sweet friendships, Volleyball, Watermelons, Why Did I Write This?, too many similes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyedblueberry/pseuds/annoyedblueberry
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata exist a world away from volleyball. Because in this world, volleyball is illegal. Are they doomed to spend the entirety of their miserable lives as wingless crows?With a whole load of made up characters and concepts because I can and no one can actually stop me :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Oikawa did an Oopsie

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologise.

Oikawa glanced his watch as he mentally scowled at Iwa-chan for being 0.2 seconds late to the designated rendezvous. He couldn't bear standing in the stadium - seats gradually filling up and his sweat intensifying - without his beloved Iwaizumi offering his unconditional support and equally as valuable snide remarks. In mere moments, an army of athletes entered with their toned muscles glistening in the early morning sunlight. Although their eyes varied with a multitude of colours, the look in them was the same. The hungry desire for success in the annual Hanasports Festival in the Miyagi Prefecture where the best players from all sports came to face off against each other. Several minutes had passed and Iwa-chan was about as visible as the atoms inhabiting the air. 

What was peculiar about this festival though, was its exclusivity to ball sports. Basketball, netball, football, even badminton and tennis and of course, volleyball alongside several others were celebrated and regarded as the sports where an individual could "blossom" like flowers in harmony with the ball. Every year, the festival commenced with the renowned Ball Relay. All participants would line up around the track with a 10m distance in between each person and would run to the succeeding player and then throw the ball to them. Since the track was 400m, only 40 people could participate at any given time and so it was carried out several times in accordance to the number of attendants to the festival. It mirrored the great Olympic Torch Relay - a sped up version that travelled between people rather than countries. Focusing on elegance and style instead of speed, athletes were not limited to simply throwing the ball to the next person and the years gave way to some elaborate schemes. A notorious case was the dreaded "Watermelon Incident". Nakatomi Masaki, a netballer in his wild youth, must have had a eureka moment when he came up with the ingenious idea to balance a watermelon upon his head whilst holding the ball in his arms for his section of the Ball Relay. It was not the actual balancing act that was a cause of concern in this peculiar event. His balance was on par with a boat on water. Somewhere along the way, the intense adrenaline must have confused his brain cells to the extent that instead of throwing the ball, he threw the watermelon. This was an action most disliked by Ikeda Mika (the player in front) and his face. When questioned (repetitively) about his actions, he shrugged and plainly said: "I was just having too much fun." Another case was the use of a unicycle during the relay. Concerns over if this was a violation of the rules were raised but one thing was made certain.

If the crowd enjoyed it, the Ball Relay was a success. As the event that kick-started the festival, it had to be a success. There was no other choice.

Nearby, a fishy commotion started to grow. The main attraction that had captured the attention of the crowd was not the toned muscles of the athletes, but a certain mackerel. 

"But this is no ordinary mackerel!", the mayor would proclaim as he stroked his moustache for the cameramen. And he was correct, for this was a Rainbow Mackerel - a species thought to be as alive as the dodo bird. When its scales were met with sunlight, like a shard of glass or a mirror, it would refract the light producing a beautiful rainbow effect across its body. For such a spectacular sight, it was inevitable that it would be met with awe.

"How did you find it?", demanded someone.

"Well um - it's a fish so I... fished for it," the mayor replied, picking at his grubby nails.

"But how exactly? It hasn't even been seen for decades, let alone caught."

"I - "

"He went up the mountains and into a cave and found it in a pool of water. Given its unique appearance, it wasn't that hard to spot," interrupted his advisor.

Relentless questions were fired about the baffling discovery much to the mayor's frustration. This isn't even about the stupid fish, he thought and angrily glared at the crows circling the sky overhead, it will be sent to the museum where it can rot in a water tank, that's it - end of story. A splash of water whacked the mayor's face. The Rainbow Mackerel had flicked a water bullet towards his insulting "discoverer". Not that he cared. Something else was occupying the mayor's mind.

_3 minutes before **it** happens._

Oikawa briskly walked to the track. He inhaled deeply to calm his erratic nerves. Volleyball had never felt as stressful as this and the Ball Relay was only the first thing in a burger stack of events lined up for the day. It was so unlike him to be nervous. During matches, he always had his team to rely on and that was the sole reason why playing volleyball was so much fun regardless of winning or losing. Of course, winning would certainly be favoured. But if they lost, they lost as a team. Being without them felt like opening a wrapper only to find out the chocolate was non-existent. Without Iwa-chan.... No, he wouldn't even dare think about such a thing. They had been inseparable since childhood and even if the Earth went flying into the sun and the whole universe was sucked up by a vacuum during a space pig's cleaning rampage, that was the one thing that would never change. However, Iwaizumi was taking his sweet time. Because the lovely universe had a tendency to bombard one's mind with completely irrational doubts when they should be focusing on the task at hand, Oikawa found himself contemplating whether he was destined to always just be a Shittykawa to Iwa-chan. Although he would never ever (ever) admit it to him, he cared about Iwa-chan a whole lot more than he demonstrated and if Iwa-chan turned his back on him, his whole world would go dark. But did Iwa-chan feel the same? Looking up at the brilliant blue expanse of sky, realising how infinitely small he was in comparison, even at 6 foot, he felt overwhelmingly alone.

"No, no, no, this simply won't do," the mayor whined, "You're capturing my bad side. I need to look amazing when the Ball Relay starts."

"I think you look amazing, no matter what side you look at."

A woman with extraordinarily sleek brown hair reaching just above her waist approached the mayor, stopping inches away from the fish tank. Her pearl necklace shimmered as she walked.

"So this is the fish then, huh?", she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh...Iruka...when... did you get here?" stuttered the mayor, fiddling with his locks, his hands strangely clammy with sweat.

"I love the enthusiasm upon seeing me."

"Look, I can explain - "

Her eyes are glued to the fish tank, mesmerised.

"Honestly, I didn't understand the hype at first but this fish is a real beauty."

Why is this stupid fish getting more attention than me, he thought. He shrugged off the thought for he felt that he must be going insane if he was jealous of a stupid fish.

"Indeed, she is," he paused for a moment, "Between you and me, I have a little surprise in store for everyone with that fish."

"Don't murder it."

"Why is that the first thing you think of?"

_2 minutes before **it** happens_

Not good, seriously not good, thought Oikawa, I cannot be thinking like this right now. What would Iwa-chan think about his foolish thoughts prior to the relay? Most likely, he would slap him. Well, Oikawa had to adapt. He took his hands and slapped each side of his cheeks, nibbling his lip since he had hit himself harder than he wanted to. A reddened flush crept up his face.

He was ready.

The klaxon sounded. The roar of the crowd was deafening. Loud enough to drown out Oikawa's doubts. In the breeze, his hair gently flew astray like a cheeky duckling deviating from it's mama's guide. Despite being splat bang in the middle of the relay, Oikawa wisely let his eyelids close to slow down and savour this moment, all his worries fading into a content silence before the adrenaline would kick in and take over. He was never truly alone. Right now, he had the crowd. Although each individual only ran the relay for a few seconds at maximum, the crowd's gaze would be unwavering. If they wanted a show, he would give them a show. Besides, who wouldn't like this face, he thought, smirking. He was anticipating the moment when he could spot Iwaizumi and finally yell at him for being so late, leaving him so helpless and vulnerable. Then, he would fling his arms to embrace him when it was least expected. As the 38th participant, he had some valuable seconds to glance around for the brown spikes of Iwa-chan's hair. No luck. Focus, he thought.

On the edge of the track, the mayor began wildly waving his arms around like an intoxicated madman. 

"Hey! Over here, this is important."

It was the cue for the cameramen - who were delivering live coverage of the Ball Relay - to zoom into the mayor's face. His face was that of an excited child as he gestured at the stupid fish, hopping about around the tank. Any reasonable person would be worried. He didn't even come close to looking sane enough to be that close to the Rainbow Mackerel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Iruka hissed. She was still by the Mayor's side and severely alarmed by his abrupt foolery.

"The surprise," he replied enthusiastically like he had explained everything. She didn't respond, simply shook her head and prayed that the Mayor would not do anything stupid, especially whilst being filmed. "Don't make that face, I'm not doing anything stupid," he assured.

"I'll call the medical team just in case."

Now facing directly at the camera, the Mayor embarked on his speech.

"This is a historic moment for the fish kingdom. The glorious Rainbow Mackerel has evaded fishermen for several decades. It was as good as extinct for many. But I have done the impossible and found it. Let this glorious moment act as a beacon of hope that there are still more of these exotic creatures that are yet to be discovered. However, the first one to be discovered after all these years is certainly very special, if I do say so myself." He gave himself a quick pat on the shoulder. "But this day is not about me, of course, it is about the Rainbow Mackerel. Specifically about how tiring it is to keep saying Rainbow Mackarel, am I right? Seriously, my vocal chords are going to die. So, it is with great honour," he continued and glanced at Iruka, "that I present my solution for this verbose dilemma."

Throughout his speech, the Ball Relay was still in full swing.

 _1 minute before **it** happens _

Adrenaline coursed through his whole body. Oikawa licked his lips hungrily as the ball came closer and closer. He eyed the black crows swooping through the blue heaven above.

Watch me.

Three seconds. Two seconds. One. The ball reached his hands, palms finding home when connected to the curve of it. He had caught the ball with ease. At last, he could carry out his elaborate plan that would have the crowd's eyeballs off to Jupiter. 

He threw the ball high into the air - his spherical rocket had been launched.

Whilst the ball was still airborne, he stepped in with his left leg. He himself had launched. His left hand slammed the ground first, followed by his right and with his legs in the air, he resembled a majestic pose, known by the many as the infamous* cartwheel. With effortless grace, his legs reached Earth once more. At the same moment, the ball arrived back into his palms. As expected, the crowd were captivated by Oikawa's splendid display of a blend of beauty and utter bafoonery. Of course, he naturally rejoiced in the attention he was given.

But it was not enough.

More.

More.

He cartwheeled once more and once more again. Each cartwheel was perfection itself. And each time, the ball reached home as if being pulled by an unseen force. His muscles strained with the effort.

"For a fish as beautiful as the Rainbow Mackarel, it's only right that it will be named after a beautiful woman. I've decided to name it after the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. So from now on, this Rainbow Mackarel will forever be known as Iruka." The Mayor got down on one knee. "Iruka, will you marry me?"

Another cartwheel. Oikawa was situated dangerously near to where the Mayor was giving his speech - on the outskirts of the track. With all of Oikawa's grace and beauty, what was the worst that could happen? Another cartwheel. Getting closer, he could see the head of the proceeding player in the relay. Only about two cartwheels left, he estimated. His brain was swirling around within his skull. 

As he stepped into the penultimate cartwheel, he witnessed the sight he had been longing for. Even upside down, he couldn't miss the startling green of Iwa-chan's eyes. They were the lush plants of the very earth that kept Oikawa grounded.

They say some things are meant to happen. Meant to be. Meant to be seen. The reasons aren't always to be comprehended.

That sight Oikawa had been longing for seemed to play in slow motion. Because he was meant to see. 

Iwaizumi slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a photo. It was of a certain brown haired, brown eyed idiot. In his other hand was a picture of a door. He held both photos next to each other.

"Looks just like him." 

These were the words that echoed in Oikawa's mind, only a billion times louder than they were said.

Flatter than a pancake. All shit but no ass. The dreaded Flattykawa. Insults that he often had to brush off but insults that hurt nonetheless. When most used such diatribes against him, it was easy enough to ignore them. After all, only one person's opinion mattered most. But for such vile words to come out of Iwa-chan's lips... He felt himself crumble into crushed digestive biscuits. A Shittykawa, he was destined to be. 

The torch that delivered light for so long had turned off. Again.

Oikawa came out of his cartwheel. His arms were raised above his head, the ball clasped by his palms. He gripped the ball, felt the lump in his throat tighten.

No. He would not stand for this. Hurt bubbled into rage. Oikawa planned to walk right up to Iwaizumi and yell his head off (and hug him afterwards of course). He might look like an aggravated chicken but so what? 

The Ball Relay would have to wait.

Without even glancing back, he threw the ball, not caring where it ended up. He strode towards Iwaizumi.

Iruka stood with her mouth open. There was the Mayor before her. On one knee? Was he proposing? He was proposing, right? A warm feeling consumed her. She opened her mouth, ready to say the three letter word that would bring immense joy.

The sound of a huge splash silenced all, even the raucous crowd. As the ball hit the water, an eruption of fluid broke out. A startled Rainbow Mackerel swam frantically in its saltwater tank. An even more startled Iruka stood about as dry as an umbrella after a storm. Pearls around her neck had been exposed to chlorinated water to the extent that they immediately lost their lustre.

"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" she wailed.

The Mayor was helpless against the wailing Iruka. Oikawa simply stared at his mess.

The crows had sensed a disturbance down below. And of course, they swooped down to check it out like the helpful creatures they are.

Glimmering in the sunlight, the Rainbow Mackerel's scales stood out like a fish out of water.

It was inevitable.

One bold crow flew down at a rapid pace. It came closer. Closer. Closer to those alluring scales. Those scales were soon twenty feet high in the air, clasped tightly within a beak. A crunch was heard.

The Rainbow Mackerel was no more.

Though gasps were inaudible, shock was magnified by a megaphone across the stadium. The Mayor gradually resembled more and more like a tomato. Luckily, Iruka had said keeping the medical team nearby would be useful and necessary. Perfect for a case of fruit mis-identity. However, Iruka herself was nowhere in sight.

The Mayor opened his mouth.

"From this day on, anyone playing with a ball, or even spotted two inches from one, will find themselves admiring the view from the prison gates." The mayor scrunched his fists. "All ball sports are forever to be banned."

 **_It_ ** _happened._
    
    
      
    
    


	2. The Separation/The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 year old Kageyama and Hinata get their dreams crushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're just so smol. I want to squish them <3

The ball flew up.

 **All ball sports are forever to be banned.** That's what the headline screamed.

The ball fell down, smacking Hinata's face as his arms were too slow to react. He chastised the ball inaudibly.

"See, not even the ball likes you." Since he was lying down on the floor, Natsu appeared to tower over him like a four year old gremlin who had accidentally been given a growth spurt. Grinning mischievously, she stuck out her tongue at her dopey excuse of a sibling.

He threw the ball at her face to answer the insult, almost knocking Natsu over as he did so. 

Natsu yelped, narrowly missing his bullet. Then, after regaining her balance, she erupted into bubbly laughter instantaneously.

"Now you've gone and started it," she boldly proclaimed in her best _you better watch out_ voice and glared at her target. She prepared to bonk his nose.

"Oh, I'm quaking with fear. Natsu is so scary. Please, please don't hurt me Natsu," he jeered and threw his arms up in mock defeat. "Come on then, what are you gonna - " He was interrupted by a certain sharp pain in his nose as planned by a certain Natsu. It had been successfully bonked. A small smile escaped him despite his resistance and upon realising that, he swiftly changed it into a scowl in the hope that no one would think he actually enjoyed having his nose bonked.

"Not the face, not the face. It's off limits. I am not having someone ruin my face. No one will kiss me otherwise," he protested in a whiny voice.

"Not my fault you have the attention span of a fly."

"You're about as annoying as one. Never mind, let me rephrase. Possibly even more annoying than one."

She simply stuck out her tongue at him.

"Don't worry, Shoyo-nii. It's not like anyone sane would want to kiss you."

Once more, the ball was the weapon of choice between the bickering siblings. It caught Natsu off-guard. Like her dopey excuse of a sibling, she too had an attention span of a fly. Smirking triumphantly, he pulled a trademark Natsu move and stuck his tongue out. Natsu's hair, often arranged in two neat bunches on each side were now a little less neat and a little more... unruly...one might even dare say...resembling a clown. All because of Shoyo.

She was not going to stand for this.

Whilst she was occupied with not standing for it, she felt the impact of something slightly soft against the back of her knee. She glanced at where Shoyo was standing. Only he was no longer there. Something hit the back of her other knee. Seriously, what terrible aim. A quick turn around led her to face the incoming flying object coming at her. However, she was just too fast. With ease, she caught the pillow and allowed the murderous thoughts flow through her mind now she had found something that she could beat Shoyo at. After all, with a pillow by her side, she was invincible. 

Smack. 

Smack.

Another two pillows had been launched practically out of nowhere. Already, Hinata had another two pillows at hand like he had some sort of Instant Pillow Thrower Re-filler. He was throwing them like he had an abundance of them shoved down his pockets. No fair, why was she not entitled to a Instant Pillow Thrower Re-filler?

Little did he know that by throwing so many pillows at once, he had given her plenty of ammunition to choose from. How dopey of him. As she reached down to pick one of the said ammunition and aimed for his nose, Shoyo flew past her and pounded up the stairs.

"Wait, come back. I need to bonk your face," wailed Natsu.

How dopey of him, he had successfully evaded her attacks by hiding upstairs. No fair. Unfortunately, she couldn't just rush after him since she didn't have the slightest clue about his hiding place and this meant there was a risk of a sneak attack. Scratching her chin, she called upon her marvelous brain cells.

Very well, she mused. If she couldn't go upstairs to attack him, she would attack him from where she was standing right now. All she had to do was wait. 

Silence unraveled over the house whilst brother and sister lay in wait for the slightest movement. In each hand, Natsu gripped a pillow. This exchange, or rather lack of one, continued for several minutes until the squeak of a door was heard, compelling her to get into position. 

Then silence. Not even a footstep.

Gradually growing more annoyed as each second passed, Natsu stood, with hands on hips, eventually coming to the conclusion that she couldn't stay in the same spot any longer without becoming a statue. The ground was her enemy here - it could reveal her presence irrelevant of if it intended to. Kicking off her shoes, she shoved them to the side and curled her toes against the cold floorboards. On all fours, she crept towards the first stair. Nothing could be heard except the of her own breath as she inhaled and exhaled but even that sounded like a dragon snoring to her. Lifting her knee up and pulling herself onto the first step, then the second, she listened intently for any form of noise. When she judged that no risk was posed, she inched further onto the third step. Everything seemed to be going according to her (excellent) plan.

All this time Hinata didn't make the slightest sound. Was he dead, pondered Natsu.

Silence transformed into its troublesome distant cousin, cacophony, before she could advance any further.

"ATTACK." There came a battle cry from upstairs.

All light turned to darkness in Natsu's world as a mountain's worth of pillows pummeled her from above, knocking her off her feet, until she was utterly covered by them and could no longer see. Seriously where was he getting them from? Natsu was faced with more pillows in mere seconds than she ever had been in the whole duration of her life. In the darkness, where only the pillows could observe it, she smiled to herself and revelled in silence. Although she would never, ever, (ever), dare to admit or even show him, she held the moments with her brother closer than knight and his sword and treasured them for they were more precious that diamonds. For as long as she could remember, it had always been that way. They squabbled, they fought, they played, they bonked each other's noses and their bond could do nothing but grow stronger. The smile upon her face quivered at the edges as the memory of the headline of the Mayor's announcement flashed in her mind, fresh as newly caught fish in her memory. Like all darkness, it was a necessity to push through. Both emotionally and physically. After all, she was undergoing profound thoughts whilst sitting on the floor, buried by a ton of pillows.

Interrupting the chain of thoughts, she attempted to push a few of the pillows away in order to create a opening. Strange stickiness met her hands. It was only when her eyes adjusted to the darkness that Natsu realised. 

Slime.

Lots of it.

Pillows drenched in it.

And her too.

Running her fingers through her orange locks, she yelped. The slime had soaked her ever precious hair. Her breathing no longer sounded like a dragon snoring. In fact, the dragon had stirred from its nap and was absolutely fuming. 

She took back her previous warm thoughts. They were a thing of the past - extinct.

Shoyo stood from the top of the stairs, revelling in his masterpiece.

Her blood reaching a dangerously high temperature, Natsu kicked each dopey, slime-covered pillow in sight and grimaced with each touch as the closer she was to reaching escape, the messier and more slime-covered she was.

From the corner of his eye, Shoyo caught a peek of a few strands of carrot hair emerging from the mass of pillows, then the face of his sister appearing with a scowl on her face.

"Looks like I won this ti - " He was cut off by glaring brown eyes.

A monstrous yell shattered the house as the brown eyed gremlin dashed towards him, leaving earthquakes with each step.

Uh oh, Natsu mad, he realised. Hurrying back to his room as quick as his short legs would allow seemed like a pretty good plan.

Later that evening, the sun sank below the horizon with its usual grace, filling the sky with the colours of sunset ice cream. A gentle tranquility blanketed the house as the previously hyper siblings sat under the comfort of a glorious pillow fort - minus all the slime. One had his back against the floor whilst throwing the ball up and catching it skillfully, the other switching between frantically scribbling with crayons upon a blank sheet of paper and gazing at him and his intense concentration. Quiet murmurs could be heard by the TV in the background. The air was sweetened by the scent of lavender and chamomile wafting from Natsu's freshly washed hair as it rocked slowly in the light summer breeze. Across the living room, a plate of chocolate chip cookies idly sat upon the table, yearning to be devoured.

If feelings could be eaten, complete bliss would be tenderly grazing the tongue.

Natsu was the first to break the peace.

"I still haven't forgiven you. Not one bit," she declared, looking up from her artistic masterpiece - Shoyo as a potato.

Shoyo quietly chuckled before he replied, "An apology wouldn't induce your forgiveness but it might help. Sorry for totally slim-ing your hair." He paused and glanced over at her. "With my awesome plan. Oops, I'm meant to be apologising. Anyway, I'm sorry. A bit." He held his gaze whilst spreading his mouth into a grin.

Natsu felt the flush heading to her cheeks.

"Whatever. You're a potato, you do know that right?" No answer. He was far too occupied with the ball.

A moment passed before Natsu looked at Hinata and blurted, "You'll play with me, right? No matter how old we get?", diverting her gaze the second those words slipped out.

The ball dropped to the ground. Hinata watched as it rolled away and then sat up to look at his sister.

"Well, duh, of course. Why is that even a question?" He outstretched his arm to grab the runaway ball. "Catch," he said as he threw the ball to her. 

Though she caught it with ease, she shifted in her spot on the floor. There was a moment's hesitation as she cradled the ball.

The lump in her throat tightened.

"Shoyo-nii, what do you think will happen with that?" She gestured at the TV, her fingers shakily tracing the N and X engraved on the side of the ball. Hinata turned around and observed the footage of the fuming Mayor. He had already forgotten about those dreaded words that stole the all the air from his lungs. When turning back towards Natsu, he saw her face wrought with fear and her eyes glassy as she tried to hold back the tears. Immediately, he pulled her into a warm hug and held her close. Even though her face was buried in his shoulder, the stifled sobs were still audible. After she had detached from him, Shoyo gently pat her head.

"Don't worry Natsu. Everything will be just fine. Look at that guy waving his arms around. No one will take him seriously." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Besides, I still need loads of time to make friends with the ball. No one will get in the way of that."

She believed he was right.

#

Meanwhile, at chez Kageyama, Miwa set her eyes upon the ball as she prepared for the quick, her long, raven-coloured hair flowing in the evening breeze. She may have quit volleyball during high school but her love for the sport would never falter. Because of this, she was determined to help Tobio in every way possible so that he could play when she was unable to despite having been thrown into the deep end of hectic uni life last year. Boy, did he need help. His tosses were erratic and rushed, attempting to spike them was like trying to swim on ice. It was rare for him to communicate whilst playing and even rarer still for him to ask for feedback. Thus, he rarely received any criticism. But that was only with other people.

Miwa would never let him escape that easily.

He was a fine, developing gem - rough and unpolished - but a gem nevertheless.

Tobio held the ball in his capable hands and his fingers gripped it as though the touch of it had to be memorised. Inhaling, he got ready to toss.

 **All ball sports are forever to be banned.** That's what the headline screamed.

Shakily, the ball trembled along its trajectory. It crashed onto the floor. Miwa's arms would have had to be two metres long for her to even scrape at it.

"Tobio! How many times have I told you to focus? You'll never get any better if you don't do such a simple thing," she scolded him fervently and crossed her arms. "Seriously, if you want to become a good setter a clear mind is essential. You have potential. You know that."

She continued on like that for several more moments.

When she was on the verge of finishing, she looked over at Tobio who had his eyes transfixed on the TV. His eyeballs were still, unmoving, barely even twitching.

"Tobio, are you even listening to me?. I'm saying some important stuff over here." Sighing in annoyance, Miwa clenched her fists. "Hey, did you see that flying cow eating the moon?"

She was met by total silence.

Unbelievable, she thought, it's like talking to a volleyball obsessed wall who's love for volleyball has abruptly gone mute. After all, she was giving him critical advice and was getting utterly ignored. Taking matters into her own hands, she threw the ball at his face.

"Ow," muttered Tobio, finally turning to face Miwa. "I was actually listening you know," he retorted with an air of defiance.

"Really?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Then what did I just say?"

"Something about a cow?"

"Well what did I say before that?"

"You said stuff before that?"

Again, she sighed. Tobio looked down and stared at the ground.

"Look, I'm not trying to have a go at you. I just want to make sure you get better at volleyball. Only you'll never be able to do that if you get distracted every two seconds."

And he was gone. Back into the world inside his head. Somewhere she couldn't reach. With an entrance colder than his icy blue eyes. How long had he been like that? Sure, he barely spoke a word unless it was necessary, always had that quiet, serious expression upon his face but when did she start finding it difficult to break through the ice? For so long, it felt like a journey of a thousand miles in a snowy blizzard would be required to break down those walls he hid behind, only she couldn't even see in which direction to take the first step. Light only flickered... no, beamed, from his eyes when he was connected to the ball. No doubt there was room for improvement, lot's of improvement, Miwa reflected, but at least she could watch him enjoy himself from afar. Someday she hoped that someone could warm him up and melt him the way only volleyball could. That would be the biggest thing she seemed to be failing miserably at.

Twirling her long, black hair around her fingers, she departed from her the world inside her own head. Tobio bit the skin around his nails nervously.

"Tobio! How many times have I warned you to not bite your nails?" She yanked his hands away from his lips. "You'll make them all uneven not to mention that it's damaging, unhygienic and plain gross." 

Staring at his blue eyes, which were more frightened than cold, it hit her like a thunderbolt amidst a howling storm. How had she not seen it before?

"What's wrong?" she gently asked. He gestured at the TV.

Whilst observing the madman waving his arms around, her eyes drifted down to the headline below. She gulped but it appeared that there wasn't enough oxygen on the entire world to steady her breathing. Closing her eyes, squeezing her fists, she pushed the thought further and further away, But when she opened her eyes, the headline stared back sending her stomach cartwheeling with terrifying anguish. Everything felt like it was going dark. Light was sucked away. Oxygen was sucked away. Legs, so tired and weary, yearned to give way.

Tobio had seen the news already. She had too. But she hadn't really looked. All this time she had felt ignored but the truth was she had in fact been ignoring her little brother.

A small tug on the wrist prevented her from falling apart. Tobio's eyes met hers. He nibbled and chewed on the surface of the ball.

"Please don't do that Tobio-kun," she kindly scolded.

Pausing his nibbling, he looked up at her with an earnest gaze.

"But I'm not biting my nails though."

"I know but - ".

A warm embrace completely cut her off. Miwa's eyes widened in surprise. Tobio clung to her like wet clothes and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same, holding him even tighter. They stood together, the ocean of fear washing over them.

Although she was so uncertain, she was not alone. 

Once they had parted from the hug - very slowly - Miwa pat Tobio on the head.

"Do you want to get back to practicing?" she whispered into his ear.

He held the ball tightly in his hands. Miwa tried to gently prise his fingers away but his grip would not loosen.

She smiled a smile that said the word "okay".

That night, when the sky turned into the colour of indigo cake and the wind sighed, rustling the trees, Tobio stood alone in the garden. He stared at the expanse of milky gems above. His hair blew softly in the breeze. Clutching the ball against him, he wondered if this was the last time he would ever hold it so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the day: Do not give Hinata an Instant Pillow Thrower Re-filler
> 
> First names were used for clarification purposes.


	3. The Annoying Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally onto the main arc of the story.
> 
> Not having touched a ball in five years, the first years in Karasuno drudge on with their ordinary, "nothing special will ever happen" high school lives. Even Fate is sitting on the sofa, bored out of it's mind.
> 
> But maybe, just maybe Fate will get up to a little mischief when the sun meets ice.
> 
> (Or, Hinata pisses off Kageyama. A lot.)

An overheated radiator smothered the classroom. Seats became occupied as groups of students piled through the door, heavily animated in chatter. Chatter did not subside even as the chimes of the school bell sounded. The atmosphere was stuffy to begin with, and the hoards of people entering didn't particularly help.

Kageyama strolled in through and did the usual: blocked all noise coming from his classmates and then slumped into his seat with a glare glued onto his face. He loosened the blue scarf wrapped around his neck. In the seat directly behind him was Tsukishima who despite being the first in class way ahead of the bell, had his head resting on his desk and snored.

Two of the seats were empty.

Minori-sensei stood at the front and glanced over the hyenas - ahem students - before her, frowning disapprovingly. 

Morning light filtered through the window. The clock hands lingered at each minute. It was going to be a long day.

Minori had hoped that the hyenas would see sense eventually and settle down. Sadly not. That meant she would have to utilise her powers. Staring, unblinking, she rested her eyes on her students with a gaze like superglue; it engulfed them and wouldn't shift or budge. An uncomfortable tension arose and settled on the room, so much so that the students shifted in their seats, turning to the board as if they had been gripped by the hands of an overwhelming presence. Cacophony dissipated into silence.

"That's better. Now we can - " she began.

Hinata rushed into class, late by a minute and almost stumbled over air on the way to his chair. He believed his small height would increase the chance of going unnoticed by Minori-sensei's gaze. He was indeed small, but oh so naive. Following him entered Yamaguchi, clutching a notebook tightly against his chest with an apologetic look on his face as he took his seat next to the sleeping Tsukishima.

"That makes three times this week you've been late, Hinata-kun. And it's only Wednesday," she reminded him and then switched her gaze to the other tardy student. "And Yamaguchi-kun, I expect better from you."

"Sorry, Minori-sensei," they chanted in unison.

She sighed.

Hinata looked down at his desk - beside Kageyama - as he recollected Yamaguchi warning him that they were going to be late but despite that, Hinata had chosen to dawdle by the notice board for listings of new clubs, hoping that even just one would end with "ball". A flush crawled up his neck. Five slow years had passed and still it was only yesterday when he had promised to Natsu that nothing would stop his friendship with the ball from flourishing, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Hope burned in his veins but each day that went past was allusive of an unkept promise. The law would not shift, irrelevant of one 5 foot 2 boy's bubbling passion and oceans of yearning.

"Now we can finally start with the lesson." Minori-sensei turned around to face the board and allowed the long day to begin.

Much to the dislike of Hinata, the day unfolded with the subject of absolute and utter horror. 

_Maths._

He found himself staring at anything apart from the board: the dim, monochromatic sky; the sight of lightly frosted window panes; Kageyama's dark hair idly covering his forehead; an over-excited fish enclosed in a bowl at the front desk and Yamagucci frantically scribbling in his notepad. Knowing that if he even dared to focus on the work, the numbers would make his head swirl like a washing machine during an intense spin cycle. A pencil balanced on the tip of his nose. He stared at the blank exercise book laying in front of him, freshly coated with a layer of reluctance. Risks had to be taken. Closing one eye and as slowly as humanely possible, he caught a peek of the the madness that awaited. L-letters? Never mind numbers, the letters were the absolute worst, the tyrants to fearful students. Who let them hook up with numbers to give birth to headaches?

_Algebra._

Hinata shivered.

He wasn't the only one who was running away from the clutches of the evil letters. Tsukishima was _still_ snoozing away.

Worried looks were shot by Yamaguchi who wanted him to wake up as quickly as he could and avoid being given an earful by Minori-sensei. Not that he was going to try and wake up Tsukki by himself. Of course not. That would've meant disrupting his peaceful slumber. He needs his rest, thought Yamaguchi.

Besides Tsukki sleeping just a bit longer meant he could continue doing his thing.

He looked down at the finished poem in his notebook after much scribbling.

I was sleepwalking,

until I met you.

My eyes opened

to the sight of the moon.

So please Tsukki,

Won't you wake up too?

He _totally_ did not have a crush on his best friend. He _totally_ hadn't been writing trashy love poems for years.

Tsukishima was lurched over the desk as he slept away, completely oblivious to his friend's watchful eyes. His hair was still slick and damp with the smell of minty shampoo from his morning shower. Across his neck were his much loved headphones - black to complement his blazer. All of these details offered Yamaguchi drank in with fondness. Spotting Tsukki's unguarded blazer pocket prompted Yamaguchi to tear out the poem from his notepad and he carefully folded into quarters and outstretched his arm. His hand hesitated over his pocket, his fingers, gripping the paper tightly, were close enough to graze the fabric of the jacket. Yamaguchi inhaled the scent of his hair and bit his lip. His fingers didn't linger a second longer for he clenched his fist, scrunching up the paper with it and drew his hand away and stomped on that feeling of reckless bravery rushing through his body.

It was fine. He had time. He exhaled.

The poem was but a scrunched up ball of failure and Yamaguchi stuffed it into his own pocket.

"Hinata-kun, come up and answer this question," Minori-sensei requested.

Hinata arose from his pleasant daydreams and reached reality with a violent thud.

Who was he? Where was he? What day was it? Blinking out of the haze, the pencil upon his nose fell onto his desk. But his mind was still foggy.

"We don't have all day unfortunately." She drummed her fingers on the table, an ominous countdown for Hinata.

He slowly got up from his seat, not fully knowing what he had to do. It had only been seconds ago when his mind was full of the past that seemed to invade his present, pulling him somewhere far away where happy moments soured because he would never experience it again. He could hope for the impossible but it would only prove fruitless.

Maybe I should just find a new hobby and forget about it all, he pondered. The past and present were getting mixed up in one confusing smoothie and perhaps, it was time to pour it all down the drain and start from scratch.

Most people looked where they were going. Not Hinata. Water flooded the table as he knocked over the fish bowl, pouring down the edges. Laughter spilled into the previously silent classroom, not because it was the most hilarious thing ever seen but it was the best they could get in the midst of such a dull lesson. For Hinata, it was enough to snap him out of his worries for the moment. Just the sound of it uplifted him, so warm and hearty as it echoed through the walls that he didn't even care if they were laughing with him or at him. Either way, it would be a crime not to join in, the grin already beginning to appear on his face. The realisation flooded through him. As well as this newfound lightness swirling within. He had been holding on for too long onto volleyball and it was tearing him apart. It was desperation. Desperation and guilt. Desperation for a miracle that could mean he could keep playing, a desperation that had him clinging onto something so futile, only miserableness could be achieved. The guilt was because he hadn't really taken it seriously when it was announced that all ball sports were to be banned. It seemed too crazy to actually happen. So when he told Natsu he'd play with her no matter how old they got, he believed it. Only when he realised he wouldn't be able to do that anymore, a part of him deflated but the other part couldn't accept it, kept fighting, kept hoping. The sunshine had been sucked out of him as a result.

Five long years and he finally felt like he could move on. Admittedly, it seemed like he was giving up to him, but it wasn't his fault ball sports were banned in the first place. That was down to some cartwheeling fool.

Maybe after letting go, he would be able to enjoy everything again and laugh freely like all his classmates.

Well, almost all. Hinata scoured the class and noticed that Kageyama didn't share in the amusement. Unsmiling and lifeless, he stared at something probably only he could see. He reminded Hinata of a stone statue. Those cold eyes brought a chill to the warm feeling residing in him. Coming to think of it, Hinata had never seen Kageyama with any expression of emotion. Even when he was complimented after getting a question right or thrown a chocolate bar, the most he would say was a simple "ok". Though he wanted to deny it, he was the tiniest bit curious about Kageyama.

There was probably so much more to him that just needed a little light to be seen.

Kageyama wasn't the only one who didn't share in the amusement.

An unsettling tension blanketed the room. Minori-sensei cleared her throat and the laughter vaporised though small snickers and stifled giggles from the back still lingered.

A quick clear up of the watery mess that submerged the table along with the safe return of the fish to its home and Minori-sensei had assumed control despite the slightly traumatised fish who now had a vendetta against all orange-haired humans.

She turned her head to face Hinata who still had his dopey grin etched across his face.

"Don't think you're getting out of doing the question," she reminded him whilst tapping her fingers against the board.

His smile died upon hearing that. He turned to face the board. He gulped.

5x - 8 = 37

x = _

There was a gap next to the x so dark and huge, Hinata was sure he was bound to fall down it and never be heard from again. The equation was taunting him, all honeyed smiles and encouragement giving him the impression that he understood but left him as clueless as he was at the start. Shutting his eyes from the monster in front of him, he hoped it would vanish into the ether and leave him in peace. No luck. Opening his eyes again and it was still there; the x was a giant bully towering over him. How was he supposed to conquer such a horrific fiend? As a mere mortal, he couldn't even make a dent in the all encompassing presence of algebra.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

Repeating this calming mantra over and over again, Hinata summoned strength from the Math God.

He picked up the pen and clenched it tightly, determination burning in his brown eyes.

He moved it closer to the board.

_I CAN DO THIS_

As a mere human, he was no match for the towering x in front of him. That's why I must beat you with your own kind, he thought defiantly.

Admiring his genius, he stepped back from the board.

x = x

Finally, he had done it. He had conquered algebra.

He turned back around with a triumphant grin and was met by Minori-sensei's indifference - not quite catching his sense of humour. She sighed and made a mental note not to let Hinata leave her class without a year's worth of algebra questions. Maybe for the whole class whilst she was at it as compensation for her headache.

"Hinata, please for everyone's sake, can you at least pay attention to the lesson. There's other people who actually want to learn he - " she began.

"But I'm not wrong."

"But you'd hardly get a mark for writing x = x even if you hypnotised the examiner."

"But I'm not wrong."

He was only slightly, a teensy weensy bit, maybe 0.0001% right. Even Minori-sensei had to acknowledge that, wondering if she should be disappointed or amused. Part of her just wanted to laugh.

"Well, it won't be long until the midterms and I don't think you'll get away with x = x there, Hinata-kun," she gently reminded him. Hinata gulped in response. "I suggest you - ." Swiftly, she snapped her neck round, detecting an imbalance in the atmosphere. Hinata could do nothing but bathe in the confusion. Minori-sensei scoured the class.

Uh oh.

"Tsukishima Kei, " she said in a firm voice but with undertones of fury or exhaustion - Hinata couldn't really tell. Yamaguchi winced at the sound of his friend's full name being used. Still, Tsukki did not stir.

"Tsukishima Kei," she repeated but louder this time. "Is my lesson so boring you'd rather sleep through it? Oh for goodness sake, Yamaguchi, please just wake him up."

"Wait but... Sensei...how?

"Just give him a little shake," Hinata suggested.

He wasn't really sure about the whole thing but reluctantly complied. Extending his arm, he gave Tsukishima a poke on the back of his head as powerful as a feather whilst whispering a thousand apologies inside his head. Hinata and Minori-sensei shared a look. Minori-sensei nodded her head.

Hinata walked on over through the rows of desks towards Tsukishima and with a book in his hands, he whacked Tsukishima's head, not enough to injure him, but enough to make him to shift in his seat a little and grumble incoherently. Aware that Tsukishima was awakening but hadn't reached consciousness yet, Hinata took aim again. But before the book impacted with his head, Tsukishima grabbed a hold of it and sent it back towards the attacker, left dumbfounded. Throughout this time, Yamaguchi squirmed at the sight.

Now fully awake, Tsukishima went from slumping over the table to sitting upright. He removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, put his glasses back on and glanced at the board.

Drowsily, he stood up and walked over to the front of the classroom, took one look at the board and aggressively erased Hinata's mathematical masterpiece. When he was done, he walked back to his desk just in time for his second nap and in place of Hinata's beautiful x = x was ...

x = 9

But how? Just how? Hinata just couldn't comprehend it, and was annoyingly aware of that fact as he collapsed back into his chair, letting his head fall onto the desk.

"At least someone has figured it out. Hinata, take notes. Well done Tsukishima - " But Tsukishima was sound asleep. Yes, _already._

Whilst he had his head down. he could feel the presence of eyes burning into the back of his head, observing, searching, assessing. Or maybe it was just his overactive imagination doing what it does best - imagining. That said presence however didn't seem to want to leave to the point it was getting uncomfortable.

Hinata looked up.

Black hair flicked past. Wait. Had Kageyama been looking over at him? No way, Hinata shook off the thought; he was getting distracted. Again. After all, Kageyama was focusing on his work like any other normal student. He should've been doing the same. He picked up his abandoned pen and tried to actually get some work done.

A few minutes later and he managed a decent amount - of copying and not understanding - but it would suffice. He turned his neck to catch a view of the clock. Kageyama's eyes met his for only a split second. A split second that dragged on in Hinata's mind.

He _was_ looking.

At the same instant, they both looked away.

To Hinata, it appeared that Kageyama wanted to say something to him but wasn't exactly sure how. They had been classmates for months now but barely any words had been exchanged between them.

It was fine. They had time.

Time? 

Hinata looked past Kageyama, who had his head down, eyes focused, to the clock. Still half an hour left. That was only just until the end of the first class.

Man, it really is going to be a long day, Hinata mused as he put his head down on the desk again.

The chimes of the bell surprised him. Sounds of shuffling feet and hushed conversations saturated the room. Raising his head, he checked the time again. The longer hand pointed to 9, the shorter to 7.

9:35. The first lesson was over faster than Hinata had expected. Maybe because he had dozed off towards the end.

He got up, gathered his things and slinging his bag onto his shoulder, he was about to move onto his next class. But he got no further than the first step.

Kageyama shoved a piece of paper into his hand, their eyes met for a second, before Kageyama rushed out, before Hinata could rediscover how to speak. The paper was neatly folded in his palm. Hinata unfolded it carefully and raised his eyebrows at the contents.

It was algebra. Algebra that discombobulated and baffled his brain.

Almost ready to get rid of the paper, he tried to at least attempt to understand whatever Kageyama had given him - the first thing he had ever given him.

There was a pause as his vision adjusted, the numbers and letters shifting into an altogether clearer image.

It was the equation Hinata was asked to solve earlier on. The one he had miserably failed at.

Though on that piece of paper, it looked a little different. Kageyama's writing was clear and coherent in comparison to Hinata's illegible squiggles. Each step of the equation was simplified, annotated with arrows that gave further explanation on why that step was taken. The entirety of it was highlighted in pastel shades with a small colour code key at the bottom. It was a work of art to Hinata and it did not fail to mesmerise him.

It hit him then.

He _understood._

He. Understood. Algebra.

Hinata was stunned. The letters seemed to glide and dance gracefully across the page in a way they never had done for him before. Before, they hauled him onto a rollercoaster he could never get off from. 

He could smell the dedication arising from the page. The time put in. The effort. The left edge of the paper was rougher than the other three. Kageyama had most likely ripped it from his own book. 

He felt a grin creeping onto his face. No matter what, he had to thank Kageyama for helping him. No. He needed to do something bigger.

There was just one problem. Why had he done that? Why all the effort? Hinata could partially comprehend algebra but he couldn't comprehend that. A caring gesture? A token of friendship?

He was getting in way over his head.

Folding the paper back up, he placed it into his bag gently so as not to hurt it.

There were only a few people left in the classroom. Most had already packed up and were on their way. Yamagucci was packing up in a slower manner than usual. Hinata was just about to walk over to him when Minori-sensei's crisp voice cut through Hinata's giddiness.

"Hinata-kun, can you come over here for a second?" she requested.

Hinata gulped.

She placed a thick booklet in his hands - Hinata gulped again.

"That's just some extra work for you to get on with alongside the regular homework. Have the first three pages completed by Friday please."

Gulped was no longer the right word to describe the fresh fear rising in him.

Aside from that, Hinata was in an elated mood.

He skipped towards Yamagucci, who was on the verge of leaving.

"Did you do it? Did you do it?" he asked excitedly.

Yamagucci shook his head sadly, throwing away a scrunched up ball of paper into the bin as he left.

Hinata still had the rest of the day to endure but what he really wanted to do was get started on Operation Make Friends With Kageyama Tobio. He told himself he would revise that name sooner or later.

The last bell of the day chimed sweetly as Hinata raced out of class, brimming with a surge of energy. A hallway stretched out before him and with it came a familliar place his feet were accustomed to stopping in front off. His pace slowed down as it neared the club notice board, longing to come to a halt like it had done so many times. It seemed to be calling out for him to pause, throwing a rope out to pull him in. He couldn't give up volleyball, could he?

Hinata shoved away the rope offered.

Just as his feet seemed to be slowing down, they sped up suddenly. Hinata flew past the board, not even managing to get a glimpse of it.

It was over.

He had to move on from all this hopeless hoping.

He continued running until he came to the realisation that he had just soared past a bunch of other students, who unlike him, had been casually walking at a moderate pace, making Hinata look like a rampaging gorilla amidst a huddle of statues. Eventually, he was walking like the rest of them and as he slowed down his thoughts, he felt fatigue climbing up onto him for some strange reason. 

Wasn't he supposed to meet up with Yamaguchi once school finished? They were planning to put a dent in the amount of homework Minori-sensei had set and then perhaps grab a bit of food. Since they lived close enough to each other, even in the cold, crispy days of December where the sun retreated quickly, a rush home in the dark was unnecessary and they could get away with staying longer at each other's houses.

But instead, Hinata had rushed out of class without him, leaving Yamaguchi in the dark.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out his phone to call Yamagucci, just to figure out where he was. He was surprised to see that there was already a text from him.

_Need some alone time. Catch up with you later._

Things with Tsukki had not turned out as hoped but Yamaguchi seemed lower than low this time. He had to check up on him soon.

As he pulled on his coat, Hinata noticed his back felt more weightless than it usually was. Than it should've been. It was missing a bag. Hinata had left it in his classroom with his book and Minori-sensei's homework inside. He cursed as he turned back around.

Kageyama walked past him without skipping a beat. Hinata's eyes trailed him as he stopped by the school vending machine. Kageyama lingered at the vending machine whilst deciding what to buy. Hinata saw his chance and raced back to the classroom. If he was fast enough, he could grab his bag and make it back to initiate Operation Make Friends With Kageyama Tobio.

During that time, Kageyama combed through the beverages presented in front of him - none of which looked particularly appealing. He scanned past the bottles of orange juice and lemonade, didn't give the time of day to the cans of soda and skimmed past the coconut water and aloe drinks. What he really wanted, what he really craved, was nowhere to be found. It wasn't in its regular place and that frustrated him. Kageyama sucked in his cheeks as he tried to search the drink row by row.

Hinata and his bag were hurrying back.

Then. he spotted it. Kageyama retrieved the carton of milk with all of its holiness seeping out in his safe hands. Someone had changed the layout of the vending machine which much to his annoyance, made finding his favourite drink more difficult than usual. Now that he had it, he poked a straw though it, brought it to his lips and walked out of school.

Hinata returned to the vending machine but there was no Kageyama in sight.

He walked past the entrance, fighting back a shiver as the chilly air hit his skin and pulled on his gloves. The darkening sky hung over his head as the inky blackness flooded in.

His parents were out of town and he didn't like the thought of Natsu being all on her own one bit. Because who would be there to create disasters with her?

Looks like I'll have to press pause on Operation Make Friends With Kageyama Tobio, he thought.

It was fine. They had time.

It was getting late and Hinata picked up the pace. Despite its sinister appearance and despite being unfamiliar with the area, he decided to take a shortcut through one of the alleyways - the _no one ever goes through there_ type.

For being somewhere no one went through, there was the distinct stench of urine that followed Hinata as he walked. There were very few streetlamps and so the light offered was limited. In the darkness, he felt something curl up against his foot. The sound of a meow followed. Then again, except this time it came out as a deeper, growl-like sound. Hinata looked down. He found two small cats resting near his legs. One was a tabby with patches of orange and white and the other was a darker, rough looking one in need of a clean. Hinata petted them for a moment until their interests in him faded and they walked away.

He walked further ahead through the alleyway stretching out ahead of him and the time it was taking made him question if taking a shortcut was really a wise idea. But he had already gone too far; he could do nothing but walk on. 

Everything was still, quiet, except for the low whistle of the wind and the occasional rustle as it gossiped with the leaves.

Up ahead came the sound of a dull thud. And then again. It was foreign amidst nature's murmurs, out of place and out of sight, but Hinata felt he had heard it before, although he couldn't recall when or why.

Nevertheless, he followed the sound and the closer he got, the louder it grew. He hoped it would lead him to an exit back onto the main roads. The sound grew louder until it drummed into his head. A shiver ran through him as he stumbled on, not knowing what to expect. There was practically no light in the area. Hinata had taken to creeping sideways with his back against the wall. Then he spotted an overgrown bush and reinvented it into a hiding place from which he could still peek through. For safety of course.

A flash of blue and yellow invaded his vision as it soared past and hit the wall, making that familiar thud noise. Hinata yanked his neck round, trying to focus and make sense of what he was seeing. Something flashed past again and Hinata could make out the figure of a slender arm. When the thud sounded, the object bounced off back to the owner of that slender arm.

It couldn't have been...could it?

The sounds. The sights. It smelt of nostalgia.

He saw strands of his jet black hair flutter in the breeze and the blue fabric of his scarf fly like kites in the wind. His slender arms moved fluidly.

Hinata blinked and blinked as if it could prevent his head from imploding.

There was no doubt about it anymore.

That object. The thud as it hit the wall. The way it soared. The way only a ball could. Not only that, but the specific pattern of blue and yellow meant it was no other than a volleyball.

The blue scarf. The jet black hair. None other than Kageyama himself.

He felt that all the oxygen was being stolen from him but filling him with something else that could keep him going. Hope.

As he tried to calm down his breathing, his thoughts, his everything, he remembered that he was disguised by the bush, it leaves tickling his nose mischievously. He was still hiding. Hiding from Kageyama? Hinata wasn't too sure what he was doing nor did he know what to do. However, what he did know was that he couldn't let Kageyama hear or see him. Not yet.

The question that burned into his mind was how did Kageyama have a ball with him?

After the ban had been put in place, government officials had gone round all the houses, schools and just about everything to collect, sometimes reluctantly all the balls. They were successful in doing so since not a single household or resident now had possession of any ball, be it a tennis ball or a huge zorb ball. Hinata wasn't sure exactly how they managed that because he was only 10 at the time. All he could recall was ominous knocks on the door one day, and big, burly men walking around, somehow finding his volleyball even though it was in the storage cupboard jammed in with a mass of other things. And they had done it with little uncertainty of its location.

Perhaps, they let one ball slip away. Hinata was sure they would have located it with some sort of technique. All this was making his head throb, much more than algebra ever did.

The leaves of the bush were were poking at his nostrils. He felt a familiar tickle and then a build up of pressure. Then he did the worst possible thing.

He sneezed.

Kageyama spun around at the noise, eyes darting around to find the source.

Hinata was too tired from all the contemplating about the first volleyball he had seen in five years to put effort in staying hidden.

He crept out from the bush and stood up to his full height - barely reaching Kageyama's shoulder.

Now stood in front of each other, Kageyama's eyes widened and in the darkness, their faces were plain and honest.

Kageyama's brows were furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something and then promptly closed it. He clutched the volleyball in both hands. Tension seemed to wrap around him. Hinata wondered if he should speak first. But all his thoughts were a maze presently, he wasn't sure he would be able to form a comprehensible sentence.

They stayed in silence for a moment - neither uncomfortable or comfortable. Just plain silence.

Hinata was about to speak when -

"Who are you?" asked Kageyama. 

Hinata felt like he had just been bonked on the head.

"What do you mean you don't know me? I'm Hinata. Hinata Shoyo. The guy who's sat next to you all these months."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Kageyama," Hinata started, using every inch of brain power to understand the other's strange behaviour. He paused to think. "I know what you're doing. You can't just pretend not to know me so I'll give up and walk away, not asking any more questions about what you're doing. Life doesn't work like that."

Kageyama stared at him intensely, with a gaze that poured over Hinata, like he was trying to seep into his very psyche.

"You should leave," he finally said.

"No way I'm leaving. Not until you explain that." He gestured at the ball.

Sighing profusely at the boy eating away at his once peaceful alone time, Kageyama didn't allow his gaze to falter.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. It's already dark. You should hurry back home and forget everything you saw."

"Didn't I already say it before? I'm not going anywhere and I definitely won't be forgetting anything. In fact, I might even let this slip to someone who shouldn't know if you don't start explaining yourself. Like right now," he declared in a voice he considered to be tough.

Kageyama's mouth tugged upwards into a smirk at this.

"Then you wouldn't be doing yourself a favour by telling anyone, dumbass. After all, you would be losing the thing you want most."

"What do you mean?"

His smirk grew wider.

"I've seen you hanging around the notice board. Always checking it. You wouldn't tell a soul so I'm safe."

Hinata was dumbfounded. It felt like Kageyama could see right through him like glass.

"Alright, you've got me. I won't tell anyone. So I'm on your side. That means you can explain everything. Like how you're the only one in the whole of Japan who still has a ball."

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Sure." 

Kageyama reflected quietly and then sighed.

"You remember those guys who came to collect the balls right?"

"Yeah, the huge guys."

"Anyone would be huge to you, Hinata."

"Mean. But continue."

"Well, they found my sister's volleyball in no time at all like they knew exactly where it was."

"Even when it was hidden with a bunch of other stuff, they found it. Even stray tennis balls."

"But they didn't find my volleyball."

"But how?"

"What do you think I'm trying to tell you dumbass? It took me a while to figure it out. I don't know if your little head can remember but on every ball, there's a little symbol of an N and an X but on smaller balls it's harder to spot," Kageyama explained.

"I sort of remember. And I'm not that little."

"If you say so. I did a little research and turns out its the symbol for Noxu - "

"What's that?"

"Will you just let me explain? Noxu is a material that coats the surface of balls to make them more durable as well providing a nice finish. The layer is made from nanoparticles so you can't see it. I guess the guys must have used some Noxu detector to find all the balls. The thing is...well...with my ball," started Kageyama.

Hinata raised his eyebrows as he observed a small flush creep up Kageyama's neck. He looked a little nervous, perhaps even embarrassed. Hinata watched this break in his usual character with intrigue.

Kageyama inhaled deeply.

"I bit the layer off," he quickly mumbled.

"What? As in you bit the ball. Is that a regular thing you do? Do you still bite balls? Is that one of your secret kinks?" Hinata wanted to burst out in laughter.

"Shut up. I was only a kid. It was a bad habit I did when I was nervous."

"You? Nervous?" 

"Yes, everyone can get nervous," Kageyama insisted and then added, "Dumbass."

"Okay, okay, we'll say no more about that. So who else knows about this?"

"No one. Not my sister. Not my parents."

"Wait I'm the first person you told?"

"Because you're annoying and I want you to leave."

"I'll take that as you like me and want to confide your deep, dark secrets."

"No."

"Yes."

"It's only cos you're the first person to pass through this alley and see me. No one rarely comes here and especially not in the dark. So why did you? Did you follow me?"

"The thing is...I tried following you but you were gone and it was getting dark so I thought it would be a good idea to take a shortcut here and then I bumped into some cats and then I heard a strange noise and then... it's kind of a long story."

"You tried following me," he smirked. "In a way you failed but succeeded as well."

"You managed to keep this pretty well hidden Kageyama, I'm impressed."

"Only until a fool wandered into this alleyway. Now the fool can go on his way."

"Nope," Hinata said, lips breaking into a smile.

"What! But you said you would leave me alone if I explained everything. And I have. So leave."

"I lied."

Kageyama groaned audibly.

"God, you're so annoying. Hinata, this isn't funny. You need to go now. And don't bring this whole thing up again to me or anyone else."

"Nope. You've had this whole time to yourself, to play volleyball all on your own. You are aware of the concept of sharing aren't you? Besides you can't really play volleyball on your own, it's a team sport."

"I wouldn't want you on my team."

"Hey, you haven't even seen me play. Now share."

"I'll share," Kageyama raised his arm up, holding the volleyball up high with a taunting look on his face, "Come and get it."

It didn't take a moment's hesitation for Hinata to react and before too long, he bent his knees and launched himself into the air, soaring right towards his target.

Frozen in shock, Kageyama couldn't move let alone speak at the sight of Hinata. His speed was unbelievable - Kageyama couldn't catch the split second where Hinata left the ground so he hadn't been able to move back in time. The height he reached was unbelievable in its own way as well. It seemed that Hinata pushed past the air as he glided. Or rather the air moved away of its own accord just to make way for Hinata, like it knew the sky was where he reigned supreme. He's practically flying, Kageyama thought, as he did nothing but stare. At the highest point of his jump, Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama. In his brown eyes, Kageyama saw the fiery warmth of determination glint and burn. The determination to fight against all odds.

Hinata was small. And yet, he jumped straight away like he knew he could snatch the ball away from Kageyama with ease. Kageyama hadn't even expected him to try. After all, when the impossible was moulded in place, unbudging, most wouldn't take the shot to dig at the impossible to change it.

At least, Kageyama wouldn't.

Changing the impossible was like changing a law set in stone. Like making murder legal. A fool would try and fail.

But Hinata doesn't look a fool right now, not one bit, Kageyama thought. Something burned in him where emptiness used to reside. Maybe if it was possible. Kageyama would want him to be in his team.

It was all over in a second. Hinata reached the ground after retrieving the ball. But the sight of Hinata flying was engraved in Kageyama's mind.

"Guess I got it then. You're not getting rid of me that easily - " Hinata started.

Voices emerged and they were getting closer.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yeah, of course I know where I'm going. We're not lost, of course not."

"You have no idea where we're heading, do you?"

"Have faith in me, little pudding." A groan was heard.

Coming to the realisation that he had just been standing there, Kageyama felt a small tug and then a feeble pull. He met Hinata's eyes with the same expression of worry. Hinata dragged him as best as he could, pulling him towards a bush near the wall - the same one as he himself had been hiding in - which to the other left a look of confusion swimming upon his face.

"Hide," whispered Hinata.

No way I'm getting in there, not with him, thought Kageyama. But he could do nothing about it as Hinata strained himself for the last big pull.

Reluctantly, Kageyama found himself suffocating inside a cramped bush and the idiot beside him was not helping. Their knees and shoulders were forced together, poking at each other's limbs. There was just about enough space for both of them but it was aggravatingly uncomfortable.

"Move over," hissed Kageyama in a low voice.

"Move over where? You're taking most of the space," Hinata hissed back.

"This is all your fault. How the hell did I end up trapped in a bush? With you of all people." Kageyama conveniently turned a blind eye to the feelings he experienced only moments ago.

"Not like I asked for this to happen," muttered Hinata.

"You show up here and then suddenly more people want to join the party."

"It's not a big deal, just wait for them to pass."

"Your orange hair is gonna get us caught. Stands out too much."

"What do you expect me to do about it? Call the birds to fly down and dye it for me?"

"Shut up so I hear what they're saying," said Kageyama. His voice was barely a whisper but loaded with poison.

Footsteps became louder as the uninvited guests delved further into the alleyway. The footsteps paused right around where the two were hiding. Two bodies could be seen, one tall and built, with what looked like a mountain of hair, whilst the other that followed was smaller in size. The taller one pulled out his phone and raised it towards the sky before shaking his head.

"No signal. Kinda predictable. Look at where we are," said the taller one, breaking into a gravelly laugh.

"I don't think this is funny."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry."

"This is why you never take shortcuts, Kuroo. I could be safe at home, playing video games," said the other one.

"You do that way too much. Fresh air is good - "

"What?"

"Could've sworn I heard something. Must be my imagination. What was I saying?"

"Something about fresh air."

"Oh right. You need the fresh air."

They walked further on, just inches away from the bush, just inches away from passing it. Kageyama and Hinata were in complete silence as they watched as much as they could inside a bush.

"Uh oh," whispered Hinata. Kageyama gulped at this.

Then Hinata did the worst possible thing.

He sneezed.

A pair of heads snapped round.

We're so dead, thought Kageyama as he visualised all the ways he could kill Hinata if they ever made it out of this with all illegal secrets still hidden.

"Bushes don't talk, do they Kenma?"

"No they don't."

"And they definitely don't sneeze?"

"No they don't, Kuroo."

"So then they 100% can't help us find our way back?"

"Why don't we ask the bush?"

"Guys we can see you, ya know. Might as well come out."

Hinata and Kageyama both crawled out slowly. The ball was still in Hinata's hand so he tucked it behind him, hoping he didn't look as suspicious as he felt.

"So...kind of funny meeting you here. I'm Hinata. Hinata Shoyo." he said as casually as possible. He nudged Kageyama beside him.

"Um. I'm Kageyama Tobio."

The smaller one brushed a leaf off Hinata's locks.

"Introductions aside. What were you guys doing inside there? Or in general, out here?" The wild-haired one winked over at them.

"I was...we were...um...Kageyama, what were we doing?"

A hot, red flush swept his face, so much so as he couldn't answer.

"Kuroo, stop making them uncomfortable," sighed one. "I'm Kozume Kenma. This here is Kuroo Tetsurou and I apologise in advance for him. We're a little bit lost right now so we'd appreciate it if you could help."

Kenma's voice was warm and soothing.

"Guessing you don't live around here," said Kageyama, rediscovering how to speak.

"Nope. Actually we're all the way from Tokyo," Kuroo answered.

"Tokyo! What are you guys doing all the way here?" Hinata squeaked.

"Well, we're staying over with our friend, Nishinoya-kun, at his place. It was Kuroo's idea for some quality bonding time and wherever Kuroo goes, I somehow get dragged along too."

"No, he comes with me out of free will."

"Nishinoya... Pretty sure he goes to Karasuno. He's a second year, right Kageyama?"

Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head after.

"You guys go to Karasuno?" Kuroo raised his eyebrows and brought his gaze to Kenma.

"Yeah. What about it?" asked Hinata.

"No reason," they said in sync.

Hinata and Kageyama shared a look.

"If you're all the way from Tokyo, how on earth do you get to school?"

"Ah," Kuroo said, grinning and revealing a gleaming set of teeth. "Noya's got a friend. Tanaka is his name. His sister drives us all the way to Nekoma in the morning and after school, all the way back without taking too much time."

Kenma paled slightly before muttering, "If you can call that driving."

"It's certainly something." Kuroo remarked.

"Kuroo and I went on a walk to apparently get some fresh air. He said it would be fine if Tanaka's sister didn't come to pick us up and take us back to Nishinoya's house after. Said we could make our own way back. But here we are."

"Hey, that sounds like a whole load of blaming, Kenma."

"I'm merely analysing the situation, not blaming you, Kuroo."

"Why don't you just call him and get Nishinoya to send Tanaka's sister?" asked Hinata.

"No signal." Kuroo sighed.

"Walk straight ahead for a little and once you reach the main roads, it should be fine." advised Kageyama.

"Ok thanks."

"But before we head off, how about you tell us what you have hidden behind your back, Shoyo." Kenma stared at him - more of a knowing look than a threatening one.

"Me? I... I don't have anything." Hinata slowly backed away.

They both looked at him.

Kageyama was too tired to help Hinata, already knowing what was to come. With Hinata, who could be surprised?

Kuroo swept towards Hinata and towered over him. From that angle, it was light work to see what Hinata was trying to conceal. It was even easier to intercept it. Snatching the ball from him and promptly jumping back in surprise at the object in his hands, Kuroo's arms swiftly threw aside the ball like a hot potato right in Kenma's path. Less erratic than his friend, Kenma caught the ball safely before it could hit the floor and blinked once, then twice until all movement waned into stillness.

"What the hell!" were Kuroo's first words, breaking the silence.

"A volleyball," Kenma observed it thoroughly. "How did you get it?" He looked up at Kageyama and Hinata with curious eyes.

Kageyama glanced over at Hinata, who returned the look before facing Kenma and Kuroo.

"Kageyama bites balls," he said plainly.

They looked towards Kageyama for clarity.

"Um. No. It's not like that."

"Let me guess. You bit off the Noxu layer and that's why it's the only ball that wasn't taken away," Kenma suggested.

"Yeah. How did you figure that out?" Kenma's wild guess intrigued Kageyama with its accuracy.

"He's really good at finding stuff out, like a detective or some crazy mind reader," Kuroo boasted with flair.

"No, it's not that. I'm just observant sometimes." Kenma let his fringe fall over his face, shielding his eyes.

"How has no one ever seen you, apart from us?" questioned Kuroo.

"Actually, I was the first one to see. It happened today. And then you guys appeared," answered Hinata.

"It's just my lucky day." A sigh escaped Kageyama.

"This alleyway is the perfect blind spot. Seems like there's no cameras and barely any light," Kenma added.

"And only fools would walk in here."

Kenma chuckled, looking over at Kuroo.

"Kenma. Kuroo," started Kageyama, inhaling deeply, "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you? Please don't."

"We won't, Tobio," Kenma reassured, "Me and Kuroo used to play volleyball when we were younger so seeing all this feels a little nostalgic." His eyes fell upon Kuroo, who seemed to share in the mood. "It feels like yesterday when Kuroo dragged me off to play."

"Kenma was a disaster at first, but he got better with time. He'd be even better now. Coming to think of it, Noya and Tanaka used to play volleyball as well. I'm sure if we told them you're secret, they wouldn't tell any - "

"No way," Kageyama interupted.

Kenma looked over at him with a knowing look.

"We're not telling anyone, Kuroo."

"Fine." Kuroo held up his arms in defeat and then added, "You guys go to Karasuno. Well, Nekoma used to have a little friendly rivalry with Karasuno back in the day. Man, if we could, I'd love to play against you two one day."

"Why can't we?" asked Hinata and the law answered.

"It's impossible," said Kageyama.

Kenma's hair flew in the wind.

"Not impossible. Just difficult," Kenma corrected.

"Kenma, it's really late. We need to start going."

"Oh okay. Nice meeting you Tobio, Shoyo." He handed the ball back to Hinata.

"Hey, how about we exchange numbers. You know, in case a miracle happens and Nekoma v Karasuno really does happen," suggested Kuroo.

Moments later and with numbers exchanged, Kuroo and Kenma waved goodbye and headed off, leaving Hinata and Kageyama behind. Alone.

A silence fell between them, threatening to shift their friendliness to indifference.

"What a day," remarked Hinata.

"I need a long and good sleep after this," said Kageyama whilst yawning.

"Kageyama nervous. Kageyama exhausted. I can't keep up with all these emotions."

"I'm not some robot, you know. I can struggle to express things sometimes, though."

Hinata looked up at him.

"Maybe we'll see Kageyama smiling."

"Not whilst I'm with you. Impossible."

"Not impossible. Just difficult."

"You should leave. For real this time."

"Yeah, you're right."

A moment's silence passed before they parted in opposite directions.

A few seconds later, Kageyama yanked his head around.

"Hinata, wait. My ball."

Hinata looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Next time," he called out before walking away.

_Next time._

Kageyama wasn't sure if he should've been excited or terrified.


	4. Plans in Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't follow people back home. Especially without them knowing. But Kageyama doesn't care.

Kageyama picked up the pace, afraid of losing track of Hinata. Though he couldn't go too fast or Hinata might turn around at the wrong time and see him. Conversation wasn't something he desired to have on his plate at the moment. 

School had finished bringing forth a velvet-filled sky and the golden rays of the sun had dimmed although scarce sunlight peeked through the trees. 

Further ahead was Hinata heading home, unsuspecting of the fact that he had company. Each step he took was more of a skip. Kageyama had no doubt he was most likely humming as he skipped, shaking his head slowly from afar at his glee. Hinata crossed the road, adding to the distance between him and his follower.

As Kageyama reached the crossing, a car hurtled across at definitely not safe speed. He could have sworn he heard the sound of a yelp but he could do nothing as he had lost precious seconds. Hinata was vanishing rapidly, soon he would lose his guiding light - his orange hair.

Hurriedly, he walked over to the other side of the road, then past a row of compact, family-owned stores - one of which advertised a sale on cartons of strawberry flavoured milk that Kageyama ignored. Hinata took a sharp left turn, disappearing into one of the inner roads. Kageyama followed him closely.

Once they had neared the residential area, Hinata paused by the home Kageyama suspected to be his own. He entered the front garden and fumbled in his pocket for a minute before pulling out a silver key that gleamed in the sun. From behind a nearby wall, Kageyama hid whilst watching Hinata turn the key and then close the door behind him.

The wind whistled in his ear as Kageyama waited tensely for the click as the door shut.

How predictable, thought Kageyama as he stood up about half a minute later.

He crept through the front garden towards the door, sneaking a glance at the window adjacent for anyone that might see. Then, he stared at the door wondering if he could really follow through with this or if his insanity would soon fade away. 

The wind picked up a bit, from a breeze to a mild gust; it was enough to push the door the door back slightly.

Hinata had left it ajar and Kageyama never did hear the click as the door shut.

He opened it cautiously and entered as quietly as possible, surveying the hallway. The house was still and silent.

Too silent.

Kageyama ventured closer to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard steps coming down the stairs and then saw a figure wander into the kitchen. It was a small figure but from Kageyama's perspective it appeared to be too small in size to be Hinata. The figure stayed in the kitchen for a minute, the sound of plates cluttering against each other and the sharp hiss of water running giving Kageyama the chance to scour the living room - vacant - before making a dash past the kitchen to the staircase. Pulling off his shoes, he tip-toed up the stairs, holding his shoes against his hip as he did so. After all, it wouldn't go unnoticed if a new pair of foreign shoes appeared at the bottom of staircase.

When he reached the landing, he was confronted by the sound of rushing water, jets of it pulsating ferociously, far more than a tap could ever manage. Coming from one of the doors at the far end of the hallway, the unmistakable noise of singing echoed above the sound of the water through the air.

This wasn't going as Kageyama planned.

Hinata was taking a shower. A rather comfortable one.

Shifting his weight, he leaned against the side of an ornamental plant pot, slumping against the wall whilst he recollected his thoughts.

There were definitely two people at home - the one upstairs was Hinata no doubt. Who else would sing in the shower? Then there was the small figure he had seen earlier. He couldn't be sure of their identity. Did Hinata have siblings? How many?

Kageyama was beginning to realise just how little he really knew about Hinata. And yet here he was, sneaking around in his home.

He thought it to be better to stop with the sneaking around and instead wait for Hinata to finish up with his shower so he could get back what belonged to him and then return to his own home.

Now all he had left to do was wait.

But Hinata was taking his sweet time and although the plant next to Kageyama's head was great company, its affections were of the poking variety. He couldn't stay at the top of the stairs; it was far too risky. Especially if someone decided to walk up the stairs unexpectedly. Kageyama would have no chance to move away in time.

He had to move inside one of the rooms upstairs and could only hope that no one would be there to greet him.

Opening the door closest to him, he peeked inside and saw a neatly organised bedroom with a desk situated in the corner and bed carefully made with a matching pale blue duvet and pillow set. On the desk were some crayons scattered around and a small stack of blank papers. Next to the papers was a pile of plain looking hairbands and a load of scrunchies, one of which had escaped and fallen onto the floor. Observing the walls, Kageyama spotted golden metallic stickers dotted around. There were medals of all sorts hung from a shelf and upon that shelf were painted wooden blocks carved into letters, spelling the name: Natsu. A framed photo of a girl with wild orange hair accompanied it.

Kageyama closed the door handle and walked over to the door next to it, gulping before he opened it. Inside was a mess. Like a hurricane had swept through, strewing a heap of clothes across the carpeted floor. T-shirts, shorts and even the Karasuno High blazer caressed the ground. Books were upturned, with their covers open like the wings of a butterfly. Kageyama waded through the disastrous mess, barefoot, stepping on what became a squished raisin under his pinky toe. The carpet was sodden from whatever liquid had spilled onto it and the blanket had wandered off, wrapped around the chair in front of a desk. At least the window was wide open, sending the curtains to billow in the light breeze, removing any foul stenches that threatened to loiter. But because of it, an army of papers swirled around, flying from their position on the desk.

This was definitely Hinata's room. 

He looked over at the desk - the only place in his room that had managed to avoid the worst of the hurricane - and spotted a giant booklet sitting upon it. Making his way over to the booklet, he saw that it was covered with algebra questions. From Minori-sensei undoubtedly. Flicking through it, he realised Hinata had barely started as only the first few pages were filled with his messy, familiar handwriting.

There was so much in his room, but not what Kageyama needed.

He looked straight ahead at the wall the desk was pushed up against. A picture of a potato man with fiery orange hair was taped on there. The tape was discoloured so it had been there for a while. Kageyama let out a quiet chuckle. There was something else also taped on the wall.

Uncreased and in all its glory was the bit of paper he had ripped from his notebook and given to Hinata yesterday at the end of class. The one he had annotated and colour coded. It was there on the wall, like an eminent poster for everyone to see. 

Kageyama tip-toed over to his bed, taking care not to stub his toe onto any objects waiting to greet him and manouvered his way through the stray clothes ridden in abundance all over the room until he plonked down onto the mattress. Then, he waited.

The rush of water eventually ceased and Kageyama heard the bathroom door unlock. Hinata was humming as he came out.

He entered with a towel still engaged with drying his hair and his jaw dropped when his eyes found Kageyama sitting on his bed.

"What the - " Hinata started but words failed him.

"I can explain," Kageyama assured him.

Hinata stared at him wide-eyed.

Wet and lying flat across his forehead, Hinata's hair was more tame than its usual state fresh out of the shower. He almost looked like a different person entirely. Kageyama was so accustomed to it sticking up everwhere and although he preferred it that way, this style wasn't half bad.

"I'm waiting."

"Oh...right," murmured Kageyama, blinking out of his thoughts. "I want my ball back."

"Couldn't you wait a bit?"

"No," he said plainly.

"You have no patience, Kageyama."

"I don't trust you one bit with my stuff."

"And so horrible at sharing." Hinata dropped his towel to the floor. Kageyama instinctively caught it before it hit the carpet.

"This place is a mess. Don't you ever clean up in here?"

"Occasionally." He turned to one of the desk drawers and began fishing around, creating loud thumps as his hands shifted the contents. Turning back to Kageyama, he said, "But I find things better in a mess."

"I don't think that's exactly logical."

"It's not. But I'm not exactly logical. Plus managing in a mess makes me extra prepared for when I need to navigate during a disaster."

"Disaster seems fit to describe your room. And you."

Hinata was too occupied with foraging around in the drawer to answer.

"You're not gonna find it in there. It's too big to fit in the drawer, dumbass."

"I'm not looking for your ball," Hinata called out.

Kageyama raised with eyebrows.

Hinata turned back around to face Kageyama's alarmed expression.

"Well, I will in a bit. But will Kageyama-sama allow me to dry my hair first?" His voice had a superficial air of elegance as he gave a quick bow.

Kageyama threw his arms up. "If you must."

He was drowned out by the sound of the hairdryer. Kageyama watched as Hinata's hair swayed in the hot air of the dryer, droplets of water dripping down onto the floor and his strands glistening due to the dampness.

Hinata turned off the hairdryer, bringing a fleeting moment of silence before the bedroom door creaked open.

"Who are you?" said a voice.

Natsu stood in the doorway staring directly at Kageyama.

Kageyama looked over at Hinata for support.

"This is Kageyama Tobio. Kageyama, this is my little sister, Natsu."

In an attempt to seem friendly, Kageyama tried to give a small smile.

Natsu skipped into the room, somehow evading the mess on the floor until she reached Kageyama who was still sat on the bed. She tip-toed so that their eyes were level.

"Are you going to play with me and Shoyo?" Her eyes were sparkling with hope.

"I really shouldn't...I should be leaving soon," uttered Kageyama nervously.

Hinata shot him a venomous look.

"Pleeease," Natsu implored him. Her eyes were huge oceans that Kageyama would have drowned in if he refused any longer.

"I guess I can." Then he added, "Only for a little bit though."

"Yay!" squealed Natsu. 

She grabbed his hand, yanking him right off the bed and pulled him down the stairs with the vibrant energy only found in a child.

"Nii-chan, hurry up!" she called out whilst rampaging onwards.

Hinata chuckled and dashed out of his room and downstairs to join the two. Running instinctively towards the living room, he almost hurtled into Kageyama and Natsu, who stood still at the entry to the room.

Since he couldn't see anything with Kageyama's head in front of him, he squished past them to get a better view.

Inside was Kenma and Kuroo, sitting comfortably around the coffee table with dainty teacups in their hands and a plate of assorted biscuits in front of them.

The shock on Natsu's face was audible, her pupils dilated, filling her brown eyes. Kageyama's lips were set in a grim line and his brows were knitted in a frown. Confusion hovered in the air.

"More friends!" Natsu danced over to them, sliding on the floor until she landed cross-legged at the table. Her excitement couldn't be suppressed even if a bucket of water was thrown over her.

Kenma handed a biscuit over to Natsu, giving her a soft smile. 

"I'm...Na-su," she mumbled in between chewing.

"I'm Kozume Kenma,"

"Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you, Natsu-chan."

"Ken-chan." Natsu grabbed another biscuit and switched her gaze to Kuroo. "Ku-chan."

Kenma met Kuroo's eyes. They shared a look of fondness.

Hinata and Kageyama were still lingering by the doorway.

"Hey, this tea party is a little small. Quit dawdling and join us," Kuroo called out to them.

Reluctantly, they plodded over and placed themselves around the coffee table.

"How did you guys even get here?" asked Hinata, wondering if he had any more unexpected visitors.

Kuroo's mouth widened but Kenma interjected.

"We followed Tobio. After we got driven back to Miyagi, of course."

"Did you know I was going over to Hinata's?" Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just call it intuition."

"Kenma's good at that," remarked Kuroo, pouring tea for Hinata.

"He figured out Kageyama was going to surprise me even when I didn't have the slightest clue." He took a sip from his cup.

"What I can't figure out is why you wanted to surprise Hinata?" Kuroo questioned.

"Yeah Bakageyama. Tell them why you followed me back and invaded my home."

"I wanted my ball back."

"Ah. I see." Kenma held an unrelenting gaze at Kageyama.

"Anyway, the real question is why you guys are here?" Shifting in where he sat, Kageyama clasped his hands together, shooting a glance at Hinata, who drank his second cup of tea.

Kuroo took a deep breath before responding.

"There's something important we need to discuss but...um..." A silence fell among them. 

Natsu raised her head, halfway done munching on a cookie. Four pairs of eyes were on her.

"Big people talks. I see." She stood up and brushed off the crumbs on her dress.

Kenma smiled sadly. But Natsu was still in high spirits. A hum escaped her as she lifted the plate of biscuits just as her brother's arm stretched to get one and waltzed away back upstairs. A fleeing chocolate digestive dropped onto a stair and a trail of crumbs followed her.

"Okay, now tell us." Hinata gestured at Kuroo.

"Me and Kenma have been thinking. Bumping into you two was an eye-opener." He lowered his voice. "This ban on ball sports is unfair and everyone knows it. There's dreams getting crushed because of it. People's passions have been prevented. I've put up with it for five years but I won't put up with it any longer." Kuroo sounded resolute.

Hinata had never heard Kuroo sound so serious. Even Kenma was at a loss for words like his brain had been placed on emergency shutdown.

Moments later, Kenma said, "It won't be easy and certainly not just with us four. We must formulate a plan and at the same time, get more people involved discreetly. More people means more power."

"I wanna help," squeaked Hinata.

Kuroo pumped his fist into the air. "Yesssss!"

"Tobio-kun, what do you think?" Kenma asked.

Kageyama shook his head vigorously. 

"Why?" said Hinata and Kuroo at the same instance.

"No way. It's impossible."

"You used to play volleyball. Don't you care about it?" Kuroo asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then why won't you fight for it? Fight for everyone?" Kuroo spat out angrily.

"It's not like that." Kageyama ran his hand through his hair and hunched into himself.

"Quit being scared already."

"Okay...okay. Kuroo calm down a little. Let Tobio explain himself first. I'm sure he's got a reason behind refusing." Gesturing at Kageyama, Kenma sighed.

"I'm not...I'm not being selfish here. I've managed to keep my ball all this time, I know that. And I should fight to make sure everyone gets that chance." He gulped and then continued. "But everytime I think like that, I...get worried about dragging other people down into a mess. The more people, the more power, that's what you said Kenma. Well...I think that the more people, the more chance of getting caught. Of getting other people into trouble. I don't want people to get in trouble of me. That's why I never told anyone this whole time, not even my sister."

The crickets chirped from outside.

Kageyama shielded his face with his hands and let his head fall onto the table, a groan came from his lips.

"I know," said Kenma. He used one hand to rest on Kageyama's shoulder and the other to lift his chin up.

"Huh?"

"You went to the trouble of following Shoyo back home just to get your ball back when you could have waited for him to give it back. Or even texted him in advance. The truth is, you knew that for someone like Shoyo, the longer he had it, the more dangerous it would get. You were worried about him," Kenma said without skipping a beat.

"Kenma, that is terrifying."

"That't Kenma for you. Reads everyone like an otaku reads manga." Kuroo patted Kenma's head who shrank down under his touch.

"Aw, Kageyama cares," Hinata teased.

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Now how am I a dumbass?"

"Why is that even a question?" muttered Kuroo underneath his breath.

"You left the front door wide open."

"Um Kageyama, you can't call him a dumbass when you did the exact same thing," said Kenma.

"Otherwise how would we have gotten in," Kuroo added.

"Moving away from the whole everyone following everyone thing, Kageyama, I want you to know that everyone who joins will do so knowing the risks. Don't hold yourself accountable for them," Kenma assured him.

"Bakageyama, you might be an idiot but if someone gets caught, they're the idiot, not you."

"Dumbass, you called me an idiot and then contradicted yourself." He straightened up a bit and his frown loosened.

"Anyway, as long as we bring in people who aren't idiots unlike you three here, we won't get caught."

"I'm no idiot, I assure you Kenma," retaliated Kuroo.

Kageyana scoffed and Kuroo glared at him.

"Mmh, right. We need people who find the law to be unfair to gain support. And we should start with those we know. Like Nishinoya and Tanaka as mentioned before. If that's ok with you, Tobio." 

He bit his lip and then gave a slow nod.

"Oh, my friend Yamaguchi Tadashi, I'm sure he'd want to help," Hinata chirped in.

"Maybe Tsukishima too," added Kageyama.

"Getting through to him might be a little tricky though."

Kuroo raised his hand up high. "Oh. Oh. I have an idea."

"Yes, Kuroo. Go on," said Kenma.

"The new guy at Nekoma. What's his name again?...Oh yeah. Lev Haiba."

"But Kuroo, we know absolutely nothing about him."

"Absolutely nothing apart from the fact that's he's tall. I don't know if he's got experience with volleyball but if he doesn't I want to mentor him one day. He's like a little kitten waiting to be litter trained."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," Kuroo said.

"I don't think there's any logic in what you said. Just don't go making any grand speeches or anything when talking to him."

"Yesss. Can't believe you agreed."

"Would there be a point if I tried saying otherwise?" remarked Kenma.

"In that case," Kuroo raised his hand again. "I have another idea." 

Kenma groaned.

"Yaku."

"The third year? Didn't you say he scares you a little?"

"No he definitely does not scare me. He comes off a little intense but not to me, no way. But that's not the point. He's respected and he's got this way of getting people to do what he asks. Not to mention he played volleyball as a kid."

"Well, Kuroo, that might actually be a good idea."

"So for the people we know, we can tell them our ideas discreetly, right Kenma?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, we can. But it's not enough to only get the support of those we're acquainted with. For other people, we need a way raise awareness quickly but subtly. We can't be overheard by the wrong people."

"How about posters, they capture people's attention," Hinata suggested.

"We'll need an artist. Don't think Hinata can draw anything that doesn't resemble some deformed alien," interjected Kageyama.

"How do we keep them hidden from people that we don't want them to see?" 

"Plain sight isn't an option here."

"Social media is a good way to get people involved," proposed Hinata.

"Dumbass, are you trying to get caught?"

"What about private messaging then?" Kuroo inquired. His phone buzzed at that moment. He glanced at it for a second before looking away.

"I don't know. Are they monitored? Could they be intercepted somehow?"

"Either way, it would take too long to fully inform everyone individually. And groupchats mean a tornado of questions being fired at you." The stress on Kenma's face was evident.

"I still really like the posters idea," said Kuroo.

"We should give out the posters to specific people."

"Oh yeah, like people wouldn't find the movement of strange posters a little suspicious. Hinata, you're so dumb sometimes. I wish I could just lock you in a basement where I can't hear you anymore."

"Alright, Kageyama, just calm down a sec." Kuroo poured another cup of tea and slid it across the table to him.

Kenma looked up then, his eyes gleaming suddenly. He drummed the table in rhythmic movements.

"That's it! Basements! Basements are blind spots. Usually no cameras or people going in apart from the odd caretaker since they're just storage facilities. At least, that's how it is in Nekoma."

"Blind spot. Like the alleyway we saw Kageyama in?" asked Hinata.

"Exactly," Kenma replied, his brain whirring at a million miles per hour. "If we put posters where the hidden image can only be seen if a light source is put on it, like invisible ink, in a place people wouldn't normally look unless told to, then there's less risk of getting caught. And even if someone did see it who should've, they'd see a normal poster, not the layer made from invisible ink."

"We'd have to be there with them, or they'll never know where to look," said Kageyama.

"At the start, yes, then we can have a few people in charge of the recruitment process."

"Bring people in groups to the basement so we can work faster," Hinata added.

"Wow, the dumbass has a brain cell."

"Once we see how the posters work in the basement, we might even put them up in places out in the open. We don't need a lot of people, not a protest amount. That would draw more attention than necessary. Just enough to show that there aren't happy with the law."

"I don't understand. If the basement is a blind spot, can't we just tell people there instead of going to the trouble of invisible posters?" asked Kageyama.

"Aw man. I really liked the poster bit."

Kenma looked over at Kuroo and sighed.

"Art can sometimes move people more than words can. Graphics maketh the game."

"Kenma...that was beautiful," uttered Kuroo.

"Whatever. Once we start increasing the number of people, we can utilise everyone's skills and start working on The Real Plan."

"Ohohoho, I like the sound of that."

"What is The Real Plan?" Kageyama asked.

"No idea." said Kenma truthfully. Then he added, "Yet."

Later, after eons of time spent visualising a world where they could play volleyball once more, then spiraling into an intense debate about who would come out victorious from the ethereal Karasuno v Nekoma and ending with quietly watching the sunset, Hinata collected the teacups and stood up to move them to the kitchen in contented spirits. His leg was bouncing as he washed up, his hands were tingling and his mouth slipped into a smile from time to time without him noticing. The water did less washing and more spraying everywhere it shouldn't have. Hinata could hear laughter reverberating from the living room.

Funny how it was only yesterday when he had decided to forget about volleyball altogether. 

There came a knock at the door. The water poured noisily into the drain as Hinata turned around. His parents weren't supposed to be back for a few days.

Hands still dripping with water, he walked back to the living room and was met with three equally worried expressions. Kuroo arched a brow.

"I'm going out there," Kuroo declared as he got up.

"Kuroo wait. If it's my parents how are you gonna explain - " started Hinata.

Kuroo turned around and flashed a grin.

"Don't even worry about it."

His footsteps echoed as he traversed through the hallway.

The visitor and Kuroo were too far away;Hinata could only pick up bits of the conversation from Kuroo's side.

"Oh hello."

"How much will it cost?"

"Here ya go. Thanks a lot. Bye."

Hinata was at a loss. Did Kuroo just bribe his parents to go away?"

He returned with a look of pride and a stack of boxes in his arms.

"I ordered pizza."

Relief rippled through the other three.

"When and why?" asked Kageyama.

"Could've told us," Hinata added.

"One: if I told you, it would no longer be a surprise. Two: Let's just say I was occupied when I went to the bathroom - "

"And three: the why is because he routinely keeps reminders on his phone just for ordering pizza," interrupted Kenma.

"Sounds like Kuroo," Kageyama remarked.

A stomping sound resounded through the walls, killing all noise.

"I smell pizza!" Natsu called out at she dashed downstairs.

She flew into the living room where she squealed with delight.

Hinata hurried into the kitchen, lunging for a couple of plates before scampering back, taking care not to cause a broken crockery disaster.

They huddled together around the table, tearing up the boxes and grabbing slices frantically like their lifelines depended on it. The cheesy aroma was rich and dense, wafting and filling the air. Toppings were generously slathered on. Kageyama and Hinata had ended up with a dangerously high, mountain's worth of slices and were already scoffing away noisily. Noticing that Kenma had only one slice on his plate, Kuroo piled on a few more, much to his reluctance. Natsu took pleasure in pulling off bits of sweetcorn, chunks of vibrant peppers, and entire mushrooms so that she could rearrange them into endearing faces, not minding that strings of cheese were getting a little too friendly with her hair.

A meow came from outside. Kuroo and Kenma both looked up and then at each other.

"Almost forgot." Kuroo got up to open the door leading up to the back garden.

A cat entered. And then another. Hinata's eyes widened. One was a tabby with flecks of orange and white and the other was scruffy looking thing, with wild black fur.

"Meet our cats. We thought it would be better to leave them outside while we made plans," Kenma explained.

Both felines curled up against Hinata, who was more than happy to stroke them.

"They seem to like you, Shoyo."

"Maybe because it's not the first time we've been acquainted. I saw them yesterday. In that alleyway."

The darker one wandered off to Kageyama. It stared at him a little and then slowly licked his cheek. Kageyama's shoulders tensed up at the gesture.

Natsu crawled to them, stealing the cat from Kageyama. The other one followed in mere moments. They surrounded her, giving affectionate cheek rubs to which Natsu giggled happily at.

While she was occupied with petting them, Kenma ushered everyone over so Natsu couldn't overhear.

"We're leaving in a bit. Tell Nishinoya and the rest about the plan. And keep your eyes out for any artists."

"Will do. We can talk to them during lunch, right Kageyama?"

Kageyama hesitated before replying. "Yeah...right."

"Oh before you guys go." Hinata made his way to the table where the pizza boxes lay unattended. "Kageyama-boke, help me." Kageyama followed him, sighing.

Kuroo slinked down and whispered in Kenma's ear, "Kenma, are you sure about this? You're not one to go ahead with reckless plans."

"I don't. But all logic goes out of the window when doing a reckless plan together, Kuroo." He smiled up at him. 

Hinata returned, bringing a pizza box with him, containing the last two remaining slices. He shoved it Kuroo's hands.

Retrieving the cats from Natsu's loving arms, Kenma joined Kuroo at the front door.

They waved goodbye to Kenma and Kuroo, watching as Tanaka's sister picked them up and then speeded away in the blink of an eye.

"I wanna see Ken-chan and Ku-chan again," Natsu called out.

Hinata chuckled. "Soon I hope, nee-chan. Soon." Then he looked at Kageyama.

"Oh your ball. I completely forgot."

Kageyama followed Hinata upstairs into his room. Lifting the bed covers up, Hinata crouched down onto the floor and scrambled around under the bed, pulling out mouldy boxes of old DVD's, a cluster of magazines, a stray roll of toilet paper and even a trumpet that looked a bit abandoned.

"No one was going to accidentally find the ball, I'll give you that, Hinata. But now the problem is that even you can't find it."

"I have this under control. I'll definitely find it."

"Mhm of course."

"You could help me, you know."

"Nope. Not getting in that mess even if there was a treasure chest in there."

"Bakageyama," Hinata muttered from under the bed.

Kageyama scrutinized his bedroom as Hinata searched, eyes darting from strange object to strange object but then found his gaze set on the piece of paper taped to the wall.

Moments later, Hinata got up, puffing with exhaustion.

"Break...time...too hot...in there," he wheezed.

He found Kageyama staring at the paper from yesterday.

"Ummm...thanks... for that Kageyama. It helped."

"Oh. Right. Looked like you were struggling." His hands fidgeted at his sides. Then he added, "Dumbass." 

Hinata moved forward so that he was next to Kageyama.

"Still no ball?" asked Kageyama, hoping that the change in topic was subtle. It didn't feel like it.

"Well...oops." Hinata lowered his head. "It'll turn up soon, I'm - " He paused abruptly, feeling his chest tighten.

Kageyama turned to him. "What?" 

"Oh no."

"Seriously Hinata, what is it?"

Hinata tapped the thick booklet with shaky fingers. He looked over at Kageyama like a deer in the headlights. A deer with an impending death warrant.

"I haven't done Minori-sensei's work," said Hinata, gulping.

Kageyama placed his head in his palm with an exasperated sigh. "Idiot."

"I need the first five pages done by tomorrow. You have to help me, Kageyama."

"Yeah...no. I need to go home." He turned around to exit the room.

Hinata clasped his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"Hey - stop that!" Kageyama tried to free his arm.

"Please Kageyama-kun. I'll be dead meat otherwise. Fried chicken. Slaughtered pumpkin. This is serious. You're the only one who can help."

"Don't tell me there's no one else that can help you with math."

"No one else that makes any sense. Plus you're the closest person that can help." Hinata raised his head and looked up at him with imploring eyes like a child pleading for sweets.

Kageyama bit his lip and then gave a long sigh.

"Fine. But you will find and return my ball before this day is over."

"Of course, Your Highness," said Hinata, releasing his grip slightly.

"I regret this already," he muttered, but Hinata was already pulling him back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are 5 years older than Hinata and Kageyama instead of the canon 2 years.  
> Oikawa - 20  
> Iwaizumi - 20  
> Kageyama - 15  
> Hinata - 15
> 
> * Yes, cartwheels are notorious dangerous things as anyone who's overpowered one and landed on their face will tell you.


End file.
